Hey Ya
Hey Ya is Lorene Drive's cover of OutKast's song of the same name. It was released on Punk Goes Crunk. Lyrics 1, 2, 3, uh! My baby don't mess around me 'Cause she loves me so And this I know fo sho (Uh!) But does she really wanna 'Cause she can't stand to see me walk out the do' Don't try to fight the feeling 'Cause the thought alone Is killing me right now (Uh!) Thank God for Mom and Dad For sticking two together 'Cause we don't know how Hey Ya...Hey Ya Hey Ya...Hey Ya Hey Ya...Hey Ya Hey Ya...Hey Ya You think you've got it Oh, you think you've got it But got it just don't get it Til there's nothing at all (Ah!) We get together Oh, we get together But separate's always better When there's feelings involved (Oh!) If what they say is nothing is forever, Then what makes Then what makes Then what makes Then what makes Then what makes (What makes? What makes?) Love the exception? So why oh, why oh Why oh, why oh, why oh Are we so in denial When we know we're not happy here? Ya'll don't want to hear me You just want to dance Hey Ya...Hey Ya Hey Ya...Hey Ya Hey Ya...Hey Ya Hey Ya...Hey Ya Oh oh! Oh oh! Don't want to meet your daddy (Oh oh!) Just want you in my Caddy (Oh oh! Oh oh!) Don't want to meet your momma (Oh oh!) Just want to make you come-a (Oh oh!) I'm (Oh oh!) I'm (Oh oh!) I'm just being honest (Oh oh!) I'm just being honest Hey! Alright now! Alright now, fellas! (Yeah!) Now what's cooler than being cool? (Ice cold!) I can't hear ya! I say what's, what's cooler than being cool? (Ice cold!) Alright! (15x) Okay now, ladies! (Yeah!) Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds Now don't have me break this thing down for nothin! Now I wanna see ya'll on ya'll baddest behavior! Lend me some suga! I am your neighbor! Ah! Here we go! Uh! Shake it, sh-shake it (Oh oh!) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it Sh-shake it (Oh oh!) Shake it like a Polaroid picture Shake it, sh-shake it (Hey ya!) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it Shake it, sh-shake it (Shake it sugar!) Shake it like a Polaroid picture Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it Sh-shake it Shake it like a Polaroid picture Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it like a Polaroid picture Now all Beyonce's and Lucy Liu's and baby dolls Get on the floor Get on the floor You know what to do You know what to do You know what to do Hey Ya...Hey Ya Hey Ya...Hey Ya Hey Ya...Hey Ya Hey Ya...Hey Ya Hey Ya...Hey Ya.... Category:Lorene Drive Songs